


The Girl With Stars In Her Eyes

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Dawn is breaking on Darillium, and a new life has just been born. Sligh spoilers for series 10, mostly AU though.





	The Girl With Stars In Her Eyes

"What d'you think, my love?" The Doctor asked River as they made their way into his office at the university.

River gazed around, 2 month old Billie, Bill for short, in her arms. "I like it. Very professor-ish. It makes you feel at home. I hope that desk is sturdy." She winked.

"River! Not in front of the baby!" Her husband scolded.

Little Billie resembled River when she was Mels, but also took after her mother's current regeneration. She had her father's eyebrows and his temper to match. She was currently wearing a pink babygrow, her little afro was tied up in two bunches. She was asleep, snoring slightly.

"She's asleep, my love." River gazed down at their little miracle, who had been born just as dawn was breaking on Darillium. "I have to go soon, the mission to the Library."

The Doctor winced. "River..?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you. I love you and our baby so very much." The Doctor said, making his way towards her and wrapping his arms around her.

River shifted Bill so she was snuggled against her shoulder. "We love you too Sweetie."

He kissed her gently, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"I..." He trailed off, not wanting to say. He couldn't tell her about the Library, he'd saved her. He wanted her to experience their daughter growing up, but knew that she could not. "Spoilers." He settled on.

"Okay." River said. "Sweetie, I really have to go. I'll see you afterwards, yes?" She handed Bill to him.

"Yes." He nodded, pulling her close with his free hand for a final kiss.

River smiled at him and dropped a kiss to Bill's head. "I love you both very much."

"We love you too." The Doctor beamed, and with a fizz and crackle of her manipulator, River was gone.

The Doctor looked down at the tiny baby in his arms-he couldn't keep her, he couldn't raise her.

So, he left her with a foster mother, who died when she was a baby, and she went to another foster mother, Moira.

It wasn't until many years he thought of his wife and child again properly, when Bill turned up to his lectures. She didn't have the faintest idea that she was looking at a photo of her mother on his desk- it was then he decided to save her mother.

It was when they returned from the planet with the smiling robots did he decide to tell her the truth.

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

She was on her lunch break, sat opposite him, tapping away on her phone.

“Bill?”

“Yeah?” She asked, looking up.

“Can you put your phone down for a moment please?”

“Sure.” Bill put her mobile down and smiled at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I promise that this isn’t a joke, and this is going to shock you. I’m your father.”

She scoffed. “The next thing you’re going tell me is that I’m Luke Skywalker.”

He held her gaze, and she realised that he wasn’t joking. “Really?”

“Yes. When you were born, your mother had to leave me. I knew that there was no way that I could care for you, not without her helping me.”

Bill burst into tears, he stood up and held his little girl close. “It’s okay, you’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“What about mum? Where’s my mum?” Bill sobbed.

“River, you can come out now!” The Doctor called.

River Song stepped out of the Tardis, and smiled at the sight of her daughter. “Finally.”

At the sound of River’s voice, Bill pulled away from the Doctor and ran into River’s arms. “Mum.”

“Hello, sweetheart. I’ve got you, and I’m never going to let you out of my sight ever again,” River said, tears falling down her cheeks.

 


End file.
